The Arcobaleno Sleep over
by Loner72
Summary: 6 year Tsuna goes over to the Arcobaleno house for a small sleep over,but who knew it would be so Complicated
1. Chapter 1

Little Tsuna is happy right now only because he will be able to go over to his friend house!

Flashback...

_"Tsu-Kun guess what your __going to be able to go over Skull's __house today!Nana smiled at her son as he had a cute smile on his face._

"Rewally Tsu-Kun can go over Skull's house today? Tsu-Kun rewally hawppy." Tsuna was jumping up and down too excited to stay calm.

"Ok Tsu-Kun how about we get you ready so I can take you there."

"Ok Tsu-Kun is ready to go now." Tsuna is so happy that he is able to have a sleep over with his friend.

**20 Minutes Later..**

Tsuna is now ready to go over his friend house and have fun. "Mama is Tsu-Kun going to be able to stway wiwth Skull and just Skull?" Tsuna looked at his mother.

"Well you do remember that Skull has family members so you two won't be alone." Nana kinda knew why Tsuna is worry Tsuna is always being bullied by the kids in his classroom that's how he became more anti-social he would always play by himself. No one was nice to him until he meet Skull that was when he really start to talk more.

Nana is happy herself, but her son still have that shy spot in him. "There is no need to worry Tsu-Kun I bet Skull friend's will love you." Nana tried to give her son some reassurance.

"Ok I bewlieve Mama thank you." Tsuna smile and now he feel's more brave than they arrived at the Arcobaleno house Tsuna got a little scared he really did not want to enter the big scary place.

"It's ok Tsu-Kun there is nothing to be afraid of." Tsuna look at his mama he want's to be brave just like his papa so he puff his little cheeks and walk forward and ring the door bell."I am coming just give me a second." A girl with a pretty flower comes out and looks down at Tsuna, she smiles.

"Oh and who is this why aren't you just the cutest and what is your name."

"M-m-m-my na-name is Tsu-Kun it's wrice to wmeet you." Little Tsuna held out his small little hand to the woman with a pretty flower on her face.

"Your so cute, may I pick him up?" The nice woman ask Nana and of course Nana said sure.

"So tell me little Tsu-Kun why are you here?" Luce can see that the boy really is shy.

"I am here fwo Skull-nee." Tsuna look at the woman she seems nice and she has a great wave of energy coming out of her.

"Oh you're the little friend Skull always talk about ok how about you can go inside and find him he should be in the living room." The woman place Tsuna down and Tsuna kiss his mama good bey and ran to go find his friend and Nana talk for a while then Luce walk in to the house and went to go do her own things.

"Skull-nee where are you." Tsuna has been looking everywhere but has not found Skull he is getting a little sad Skull would have said some thing by now but there is no sign of him any where.

"Tsuna your here I don't even know I thought you would come later." Skull said as he walk up to the little brunette and then pick him up."Hey little guy I miss you so much it's been a long time since we have seen each other has it?" Tsuna look at Skull and nod then smiled.

"I wisse Skull-nee too!"

"Ok,ok I get it don't tired your self out we still have the whole night head of us."

"Kora! who is that?" Colonnello is looking at the two he just came from the living room he is bored it's pretty interesting to have some one new in the house.

"Kora you look adorable my name is Colonnello kora! what is your name kora?" Tsuna blush a little and move more closer to Skull Colonnello frown at this he wanted the little cutie to pay attention to him too.

"Colonnello get away from Tsuna he does not like you can't you see." Skull actually felt like a big brother for Tsuna and Tsuna is his little brother.

"Kora don't tell me what to do I can play with him if I want to come on Tsuna let's play a game with each other." Colonnello held his hand out and Tsuna look at it then went right back to Skull.

"Skull-nee pwleaes make him go awayw I'm wscared."

When Tsuna said that Colonnello felt kinda bad because he made the cute brunette upset he went in to his pocket and pull out some candy. "Kora here take it I'm sorry if I made you upset can you forgive me?" Tsuna peck from the corner of Skull's leg, he shyly came out and took the candy.

"Wthank you and it's ok I'm just shy." Tsuna went up and hug Colonnello after that he ran back to Skull, Colonnello wanted to keep the brunette all to himself, but that thought stop when he saw Tsuna and Skull leave.

"Kora! wait up so um what are you guys doing?" Even if Colonnello doesn't really like kids this one caught his eye and his heart.

"Me and Tsuna is having a sleep over and you're not invite, so move out of our way." 'Who does Colonnello think he is I won't allow him to take my friend away.' Skull glare at Colonnello which is a sign to move away .

"Oh really kora can I join too it'll be fun the more the merrier right?"

"No leave us alone come on Tsuna let's go I have some thing I want to show you." Skull pick up Tsuna again and begin to walk off, but Colonnello really wants to be around the brunette a little more.

"Skull-nee you should wlet Colonnello-nee come too." Colonnello look up he could not believe what he just heard 'the kid wants me to come too?' He could have sworn he felt his heart beat.

"Why Tsuna he's never nice to me plus he is no fun come on it's suppose to be me and you."

"I wknow bwt it is nwot nice to be mean to your fwreinds, plwease Skull-nee wlet him come." Tsuna gave him the cute look his brown eyes shining.

"Fine but remember it's still a you and me thing." Tsuna happily came down and ran towards Colonnello, which who accept the hug.

'So cute and he smell's like my favorite fruit oranges hmm so good.' Colonnello is savoring every moment with the little brunette.

"Ok wlets go have a sleep over!


	2. The Arcobaleno Sleep Over Part 2

Tsuna has had such a great time with his old and new friend he never had this much fun ever. "I rewally wove spwnding time with Skull-nii and Colonnello-nii  
ywu gwys are the bewst evwer!" The cute little brunette is so happy now he wants this moment to last forever.

"Oh thank you Tsuna I'm enjoying my time with you too and Colonnello even if you are a jerk I like spending time with you too." Skull tried to play it off but in reality he really loves spending time with Tsuna and Colonnello.

"Kora! Me too I like spending with you too kora can I show Tsuna some thing next?" They decided that they would share Tsuna and do things together with him so  
far it's been going really well.

"Yea and then we can watch a movie or we can do what Tsuna wants to do, do you like that Tsuna?" Both of the males turn to that Tsuna is gone!

"What happen to him no way it can't be true i can't believe it."Skull is already worrying about his friend and he knows the people in the house really does not like kids.

"Kora! I know and guess what **he's **patrolling the house tonight." At that both shiver at that thought,they have to find Tsuna before the other's do. "WE HAVE TO FIND TSUNA!" They both said in union then went off with their search for little Tsuna.

With Little Tsuna..

'I'm rewally hugwry whweres the kiwtchen at huh? migwht that be it?" Tsuna saw a door with strange markings so he guess that the room led to the kitchen. "Hwoll is wany bowdy here?" The moment Tsuna walk in to the room he is greet with a money-counting person who is very irritated because the little brunette just disturb  
him.

"What do you think you doing child can't you see I am busy if you want to talk to me you have to pay me." Viper look at the little brunette at first he wanted to throw him out or cast illusion on him but just one look from him and he could not do that.

"Wow youwr prewtty my name is Tsu-Kun it's wnice to wmeet what's your name?" Tsuna look at the hooded-person to Tsuna he look really cool and pretty,even if he can't see his face. "It's Mammon and you need to get out now." But the moment Mammon said that Tsuna started to sniffle. "Ywu h-hate Tsu-kun riwght ywo I sowrry plewase forgwive me."

"Oi brat don't cry stop it already. "He want's him to stop but he never did Mammon just let out a sign then he gesture Tsuna to get on the bed.

"Rewally I-I can cowme on ok!" Tsuna tried to get on the bed but is unable to. "Tsu-kun can nwt get on thwe bed."

Mammon really is hating this right now. "Come here I'll help you out just don't forget you just have to pay me later ok?" Tsuna nod happily after Mammon helped him on the bed Tsuna found the bed really conformable he crawl next to Mammon and begin talking.

"Whwat are ywu doing Mammon-Kun?"Tsuna peered over Mammon shoulder to look at what the latter is doing."I'm counting my money now sit down or else I will make you get out."Tsuna did what Mammon said but he start giggling for some reason.

"Hey brat didn't I tell you to sit down"He look over Tsuna who is jumping going up and down on the bed.

"I wknwo but it's fun cowme on lwet's go get a snack." Tsuna took Mammon hand and dragged him out of the room. "Wait I couwld nwt fwnd the kiwtchen." Tsuna just remember the entire reason he is out here he was going to find the kitchen and eat something but he got distracted with talking to Mammon.

" 'Sign' come on I know where the kitchen is at but when we get there I'm leaving you." So Mammon took Tsuna to the kitchen and they were greeted with Fon siting on a chair drinking tea.

"Oh and who do we have here? hello little one my you are so cute it's nice to meet you I'm Fon what is yours?" Fon look at the little cute brunette who is looking at him with his cute brown eyes.

"It's a prewtty drawgon you're a prewtty drawgon." Tsuna point at Fon and smile at him Mammon can actually feel kinda mad that the brunette is not paying any attention to him he's going earn back Tsuna attention.

"Hey little brat you said you're hungry then let's find you something to eat." Mammon pick up Tsuna and pull him closer to his chest Tsuna who is liking the warmth hugs Mammon. "Wh-what are you doing do not hug me." Tsuna look at the male then just put his head in his chest even more.

"Hey that's the opposite of what I just said." Mammon heard a giggle coming from two different directions one from Tsuna the other from Fon.

"Would you like my help it seems as if you are having a little trouble about I make something for the three of us and you take care of.." That's right Fon never got his name he looks over at the brunette.

"His name is Tsuna and I'm not going to pay you for cooking for me and the little brat." So instead of fighting they made a decision that Fon would take care of Tsuna and Mammon would take care of the cooking.

With Skull and Colonnello..

"Kora! it's no use we can't find Tsuna at all he was so cute too and I wanted to show him something." Colonnello is a little depressed that he is no longer going to be  
able to play with the cute brunette.

"No I won't give up, Tsuna is my friend and I will not leave him by himself come on let's go search in the rooms.

"Kora! ok don't worry Tsuna we're coming to save you."

With Tsun,Fon and Mammon..

Tsuna and the others just finish up their food and Tsuna wants to go exploring and he wants to go find his Nii-Chan' he leaves his new friends to go find his was just walking around not really in the mood any more to patrol the house so he goes in the living room and take a seat to relax, he is really enjoying himself in till a little  
brunette came in.

"Hwoll is thewre sowme here?" Tsuna came walking in the living room he has yet to know that he just disturb some one else peace and quiet Reborn just ignore  
him at first but when Tsuna start staring at him it became annoying Reborn gave him a glare, but now Tsuna has been brave for a long time and has tried not to cry but that glare just made him want to.

"Why are you here you little stupid brat don't you have a mama or something just go away your bothering me." That hurt Tsuna feelings he started to cry.

"Whw di-did ywo swaid wthat."

"Because I want to and whenever I want to say something I say it with no problem. What are you going to cry some more?" Reborn actually likes messing with the brunette, but when he saw that face it made him feel upset with himself. "Oi brat come here right now." Tsuna look up he is so afraid right now but he wants some one to conform he so he wobble over to Reborn and look at him.

His cheeks all puff up from crying and he still had little tears in his eyes making him look even more cuter. "Come sit right here on my lap." Tsuna jump on top of Reborn's lap then look at him. "Look kid I'm about to take a rest so your going to do the same ok?" Tsuna just nod at him and place his head on Reborn chest and so the two fell asleep.

With Fon,Mammon, Colonnello and Skull..

"So you guys were the ones who took Tsuna away." Skull is already mad that Tsuna is gone and then the fact that his two brothers took him makes him anger.

"Kora how can you and I'm surprise that you participate in this too Fon in fact I'm surprise that both of you did this." This is the first time Colonnello has ever sided with his brother only because Tsuna is important to both if them.

"Are both of you that dense I told you he came in MY room and DISTURB me."

"That does not mean any thing you took Tsuna and you should be a shame trying to hurt little cute Tsuna."

"I give you my deepest apology I hope I did not ruin any thing please forgive me." Fon feel really bad that he might be the case of the poor brunette getting lost.

"Kora! how about we go find him then? together." Colonnello made sure that every one works together to find his little friend.

They went out to go search for their little friend,they went everywhere to the bathroom all the rooms and every room/place turn up empty no Tsuna their  
last hope is the living room,so they all go to the living room and is surprise at what they see.

It's a little Tsuna laying on top of Reborn, while Reborn had both of his arms around Tsuna waist they were wrapped around an orange blanket all snuggle up together. "Kora this is the most weirdest thing Reborn has ever done." Colonnello was the first to speak only because his other brothers had their mouth gaped they could not believe the sight.

"I am so going to kill Reborn he took my friend away I'm going to wake them up." Skull is super jealous that Reborn is sleeping next to Tsuna.

"HEY WAKE UP GET OFF OF TSUNA!"When Skull did that the first person to respond is Tsuna.

"HHIIIIIII."That scream echo though out the house and every one ears hurt.

It was the most horrible yet great sleep over, after waking up the two people they begin to ague on who gets to have Tsuna and little Tsuna got scared and ran away to some where next morning they found out that Tsuna and Verde was sleeping right next to each other.


	3. The Arcobaleno Sleep Over:The other side

Every since that day when Tsuna went over the Arcobaleno house the Arcobaleno family fall in love with Tsuna they really like him so much, they would always ask Skull when will they be able to see him again, Skull would never tell them only because they would try to steal Tsuna away from him.

"Kora! so Skull when are you going over Tsuna house I want to know." Colonnello look at his brother, he really wants to see Tsuna again.

"Well I'm not going over today but I'll tell you where he lives at **only you **and you can't tell the others."

The only reason why Skull would tell Colonnello is because they really started to get close to each other not only because of Tsuna it's just overall. So Skull whispers Tsuna address and then Colonnello had grown a huge smirk on his face. "Kora thanks alot and are we still on for that contest right?"

"You bet,ok see you later I have to get going bey Colonnello." Skull wave towards his now favorite brother and he was gone. "Kora I'm so happy now I get to see little cute Tsuna again~"

First Visitor:Colonnello

Nana Sawada is siting down enjoying herself right now she is drinking tea and is eating cake she felt like she is in heaven." Oh no I have to pick up Tsu-Kun." Nana was just enjoying her time but she has to go pick up her dear son. 'door bell' she turn out of her thoughts. "Coming just give me a second, I wonder who it is?"Nana walks to the door and opens it only to see a teen with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Kora! good afternoon can I see Tsuna?" Colonnello gave a nice smile something about her makes every thing seem better just like Luce.

"Gomen Tsu-Kun is at school right now I am about to go pick him up right now so you can wait in side in till I come back if you want to." Colonnello just had a great idea all.

"I can go pick him up for you."

Nana smile at the boy ah some times fate is so nice to you. "Oh thank you so much I really appreciate very much."

"Kora! you're welcome and can I take him to go get some ice cream?" Colonnello is really excited if she says yes to him that means he can spend more time with Tsuna.

"Sure you can besides my little Tsu-Kun hardly gets out so go on and take him out." So Nana tells him where to go and then Colonnello is off to see his Tsuna.

Tsuna is waiting for his mama and is hoping she comes soon he feel lonely. "Kora! Tsuna hey there buddy long time no see it's been a while." Tsuna looks up to see a teen running towards his way it's his friend.

"Colonnello-nii I wisse you to." Tsuna runs up and hug the teen, 'kora he's so cute! and he even smiled at me. "Whwat are ywo doing here I thwought mama waws going to piwck me up."

"Kora! she was going to but I ask her can I pick you up I wanted to see you again really badly." Tsuna is really happy that he is able to see his nii-chan.

"Kora! guess what I get to take you out for ice cream!"Tsuna face lit up with the cutest grin.

"Rewally Colonnello-Nii ywu will do thwat fwo me thank you!"

'Wow he's so cute oh and at least I can start to understand him better.'Colonnello thought that Tsuna looks so cute like that. "Ok let's get some ice cream." Tsuna and Colonnello set off for some ice cream.

Ice cream stand..

"Wow they all wlook good Colonnello-Nii can I get chocolate and vanilla too?" Tsuna feels so anxious right now his friend is buying him ice cream and he gets to spend tie with him too.

"Kora! get whatever you want and then we can go back to your place and have fun."Oh Colonnello feel like a big brother now,he just loves the small cute brunette.

"Rewally ok thank you Nii-Kun." Colonnello almost faint from hearing that out of Tsuna's mouth,Colonnello think he has just fallen in love with the little brunette 'Kora I want him all to myself sorry Skull but Tsuna is just too cute, I just have to take him away.'

At The Arcobaleno..

Reborn has been bored lately he always has some thing to do but ever since he meet Tsuna he could not stop thinking about him. He tries not to but when he lays down he can remember that face his sleepily face it was just too cute, he hates so much the fact that he can't get Tsuna out of his head it makes him pissed off.

He's not the only one Mammon is suffering the same thing,Tsuna is the first person who was able to get so close to, to be able to sit next to him and make him feel warm inside. The entire thing was just getting on his nerves so he made a plan so he can be able to see him told himself just one more time and that will be it.

Verde already knew where Tsuna lives at but because he knows his brothers will be there he won't go, but that is why he devise a plan so he will be able to enjoy Tsuna just like the others.

At Tsuna House..

"Haha I rewally enjoy plwaying with Colonnello-nii are ywo going to wleave me?"Tsuna look at his friend he does not want him to leave him.

"Kora well if you want me to sleep over you have to ask you mama, then I will stay."

"Rewally ywo'll stway with me ok I will go ask mama." Tsuna ran to the kitchen and asked his mama when she said 'yes' he ran back out and told Colonnello. "She said yhes so ywo can stway so cowme on wlet go up swairs to my room."

Tsuna took Colonnello upstairs and play for a little while, then they fell asleep Colonnello felt like he was in paradise, but he had to go home so he sneak out of Tsuna bed gave him a little note saying he left then he went home.

When Colonnello arrive at the Arcobaleno house he is greet with his family staring at him. "Kora! what did I do wrong?" He look at his family he still does not have any idea what he did.

"You went to Tsuna house and we all know it." Reborn is the first to speak he is mad him self he wanted to see Tsuna first.

"Kora! so what if I did there is no need for you guys to be mad at me."

"It's still is not fair you know that the rest of us wants to see Tsuna but we can't due to us not knowing where he lives at you and Skull are the only ones who can get in touch with him."

Even Fon said something too Colonnello don't think Tsuna would have this type of effect on his family. "Well I have a plan that would rid you of all your worries." They all turn to look at Verde.

"What is it will it help us with our Tsuna problems?"

"Yes it will, just listen to my plan."


	4. Tsuna Sleep Over Part 1

The plan is really good so they decided to do it. Everyone agree but one person and this person is Skull, he did not want his friend going though things like this. "Why does Tsuna have to do that he's my little friend and I don't want you guys taking him away from me." That is what he hates most, the feeling of having his one and only friend be taken away from his brothers scares him the most.

"Kora! don't worry they can't take Tsuna away from relationship is unbreakable after all."

"We'll see after I'm done with him and besides I already was able to get him to sleep next to me. I can get him to sleep with me again no matter what you do." Reborn is happy about that one part, he knows he has an advantage over his brothers and he plans on using too so he can get Tsuna attend just like the other's.

"However it's only fair if we all do a friendly competition so we all will not feel left out as if we are not include." Fon could already tell that his family is not going to go easy with each other they will definitely try to sabotage each other time with Tsuna he can feel it.

"Ok starting tomorrow we will each take a turn to stay at Tsuna house and then he will choose who he likes better." The Arcobaleno makes the deal and the pact that they will not interfere on each other's time with Tsuna.

**The Next Day...**

Tsuna did get the letter but he still wanted his nii-Chan to stay over with him he really was disappoint he wish he could spend more time with Colonnello-nii it would have been fun. "Oh Tsu-Kun mama has to leave for a couple of days and I do not know who is going to babysit you." Nana really wants to go out but her little baby will be all by himself.

"Don't cwy mama it ok Tsu-Kun can wawtch himself." Nana tries to not cry her son can be so cute it can bring you to tears.

"Wait a minute you have your friends right?" Nana had a nice idea. "Would you like to have one of your friends to watch you while I'm gone?" Tsuna begins to glimmer, he would love to have one of his friends over his house.

"Can thwey stway over fwo a sleep over?" Tsuna already had an idea who he wants to come over and he is too excited because of it.

"Of course I can not leave my dare Tsu-Kun all by himself how about we call them and ask if they can babysit you?"

"Ok Tsu-Kun can dwo that I will go call my Skull-nii." Tsuna ran to the phone but he is too short to reach it, but then Nana came over to help him dial the number and wait till some one pick up the phone.

**At The Arcobaleno House...**

"Can someone get the phone it's ringing so get up and answer it." Reborn is right in front of the phone but he does not want to get up so he looks over and makes Skull pick it up.

"Why do I have to do it your right next to the phone you're so lazy." Reborn look at him,then Skull rush up to pick up the phone. "Hello." Skull heard giggles in the background he thought it was a prank but when he heard that voice he became happy.

_"Hwoll Skull-Nii can I awsk ywo a qwetion?"_

"Sure ask me anything."  
_  
"Can ywo babwsit me my mama is wleaving me fwo a wttle while and I want ywo to babwsit me plewase."_

Skull is too much in the moment right now after he heard babysit and how Tsuna wants him to watch over is completely happy ,but he could not allow the others to know about this he definitely knows they would try to take over. "I'll do it with no problem you can count on me sir!" He had to play it off as if he is talking to a friend or something, he can hear Tsuna laugh in the back ground he smiles he really loves that laugh.


	5. Tsuna Sleep Over Part 2:The preparations

After Skull got the call he went up stairs right away to get ready so he can go over the house with Tsuna. "Kora! where are you going in the late afternoon I thought we were going to watch some movies." Skull turns to see Colonnello standing at his door way 'oh man why don't I close the door I'm such an idiot' Skull tries to find an excuse.

"Well you I got a call from one of my stun-man and they said they need I'll be staying over with them."

Skull hopes Colonnello will buy the excuse he did not want him to know but it would not be that bad.

"Kora! are you lying to me that's no fair come on tell me." Skull really did not want to tell him but he is his favorite brother and they do a lot of things together so he tells him and Skull already knew he wanted to go too

"Kora! are you serious she will be gone for a 1 week! So that means you will get to stay with Tsuna that long I'm so jealous."

"Wait your going to be staying at Tsuna house for a week, I can not allow that." Verde just walk in to Skull uninvited.

"Hey it's none of your business if I stay with him, besides Tsuna ask me can I stay with him me and only me."

"Well lackey that explains why you were so happy after you got off the phone."

"Reborn get out of my room you too Verde no one told you to come in my room."

"Kora! he's right you guys need to get out of here."

"This actually can come in handy we don't even have to use my about we go over Tsuna house individually and we will all be happy."

"I can't believe I'm saying this but ok, but I get to go over for two days and the rest of the day." Every one in the room wanted to disagree but the deal was nice so at lest they can spend time with Tsuna.

"Kora! I'll go get my stuff ready and I will tell Mammon and Fon about this,good luck you guys you will need it."

"Tch I don't need your luck I'm out of here, now I'm going to show all of you just how Tsuna likes me better." Reborn smirk's he kows that the little brunette really likes him a lot, so that Tsuna will pick him over them.

The Arcobaleno went their separate ways so they can get ready for their time with Tsuna.


	6. Tsuna Sleep Over Part 3

"I don't want to go first so one of you guys can go first." Skull does not want to be the first one to spend time with Tsuna only because he wants to go last that means he can honestly enjoy his time with his little friend.

"Why not you were the one in the first place who wanted to spend time with him." Of course Reborn already knows his plan but he wants to see the brunette too.

"Kora! so who is going first I know I can't since I was able to spend time with him for a whole day, but if no one wants to go I'll go." Colonnello is hoping that no  
one wants to go first.

"I will go first so I can get this over with." Mammon was the first to speak up every knows he hardly likes any one, they also know he is trying to play the act off as if he does not care but he really do.

"Ok you should go over his house today his mama is leaving today so your day starts tomorrow,you better enjoy your day with Tsuna because it's your last after I'm done with him he's not going to see any of you." Skull seem pretty sure of him self he knows no matter what his brothers try to do, Tsuna will always like him.

"Fine whatever I do not want any of you coming over I know how all of you are, and that is why I'm going to set up traps so if you don't want to lose your life stay away from me and Tsuna." Mammon walk off so he can spend some time with Tsuna.

**Second sleep over:Mammon**

"Mammon-Kun youwr going to babwysit me?" Mammon just arrive at the Sawada house and the Nana was in a rush so she left so it's just him and Tsuna.

"Yes we are going to take turns babysitting today it's my turn." Mammon just watches as that smile appear on Tsuna face that makes him show a little smile.

"Rewally that's grweat I'm hawppy it's Mammon-Kun wlet's go play."

Tsuna took Mammon hand and ran to the backyard. "Swo Mammon-Kun what do ywo want do first?" The brunette beamed at his friend he really likes him a lot he hopes they friends forever.

"What do little brats do on their spare time do they count money?" Mammon is curious he never know what kids do on their  
spare time, Tsuna just giggled at him, he thought what Mammon just said is funny even though he does not know what it means.

"Will I don't know whwat brwats are but I wlike hide and sweek can we play that?"

"Ok uh so how do you play hide and seek?"

"Ywu never played hide and sweek that's ok I will show ywu first ywo'll need a sweeker who is the person who finds the hider, siwce ywur new to thwis I'll be the sweeker and ywo be the hider ok go on and hide I'll try to find ywo." So Tsuna begin to count Mammon did not have any idea what do but he just go and hide in the house.

"Ok rewady or not here I come." Tsuna start his search for Mammon he goes around the garden and he looks in the bushes, behind the tree and everywhere else but still no Mammon."Mammon-Kun is a gowod sweeker I will try hawrder." So little Tsuna goes inside the house he looks in the living room, kitchen. "Maybe he's in the  
bawthroom wlet's wlook, oh Mammon-Kun isn't here maybe he's in one in the rooms."

With that idea Tsuna goes to the rooms he starts with the guest room then his room. "I fowund ywo Mammon-Kun, ywur a grweat hider but I'm a grweat wseeker see  
wasn't that fun?"He looks at Mammon who was siting down in his room.

"I guess it was fun what else do you play?" Tsuna was about to answer but his stomach growled.

"Tsu-Kun is hugwry can Mammon-Kun make Tsu-Kun some thing to eat?"

"You have to pay me to cook for you if you don't you'll just go hungry."

"Tsu-Kun does not have any money, but I can pay ywu in hwgs and kiswses."Tsuna ran up to Mammon and hug him to no life end. "

Oi st-op that now I'll make you something ok just stop." Mammon took the boy off of him and went down stairs.

"Wait Tsu-Kun wants to help too." Tsuna came behind Mammon and hug his wants to be helpful just like how he is helpful with his mama,he wants to help Mammon-Kun.

"No you wait up in your room you'll just get in my way so go sit down." Tsuna gave him the puppy dog eyes,Mammon signs he really wish this boy was not so cute. "Fine come on you can help me but you can not do what ever you want do got it." Tsuna face brighten up no longer the puppy dog eyes but with happiness.

So the reaming of the night Tsuna and Mammon stay up and watch scary movies and Tsuna screamed the entire time. "HIII Mammon-Kun make them go away plwese I hwate them. "Mammon had his hands full but it was worth it after all he enjoyed the brunette begging him to sleep by his side The next day Mammon and Tsuna did nothing but relax Mammon would count his money and Tsuna would draw. "Mammon-Kun why do ywo count money?"

Mammon did not turn his head to the brunette but he said. "Only because this is the only thing catches my attention and besides there is nothing else."

"Well have ywo ever wlook for something else?"

"No I don't like anything else I hate everything and every one too."

"Swo do ywo hate me too?" Mammon turn to Tsuna and look at him then he starts to wonder did he really like the brunette? Or maybe it's a lie, but he does like him a lot he loves to see that smile and to hear his laughter he does not hate Tsuna not at all.

"Call me Viper and I don't hate you I.. like you so don't get upset or any thing ok."

"I liwke Viper-Chan too can we spend more time like this again?" When Mammon heard him say 'Chan' he felt warm inside but he shakes it off.

"Maybe I might think about it in till then do not ask me."

"Viper-Chan is just shwy that's all Tsu-Kun under stands." Mammon looks at him he was surprise at what he said he did not respond he just kept counting his money.

'I'll like to spend more time with Tsuna, I'm not going to allow them to take his attention away I want all of his attention just me and only me.'

**Done with Viper/Mammon hope you enjoyed **_**Reviews are always welcome...**_


	7. Tsuna Sleep Over Part 4

So Mammon turn is over and now the next person have to step up. "I'll go next besides I enjoyed my time with Tsuna and it won't be a problem." So the next person is Verde.

"Ok look don't scare Tsuna with all your experiment thing's." Skull really doesn't want Verde with Tsuna only because Verde love to use human's as lab rats.

"Do not forget when you found him sleeping next to me, I have to go now since Tsuna is waiting for me have a good day you'll need it."

At The Sawada Residents..

"Verde why are ywo here I thought it would be Skull-nii." Tsuna looks at the male in front of him, he really likes Verde but he misses his Skull-nii. "Well it is my turn after all so I will be watching over you for today."

"Ok but first cowme with me we must talk about this." Tsuna took him to the living room and showed him some thing he has never seen before.

"What is this if I may ask, this is most intriguing." Verde is looking at some thing trying to figure out what it is.

"This is a drawing of ywo doing some experwmets I can't say it,but I made it fwo ywo do ywo wlike it?"

Verde smiles the little brunette is really cute at times, Verde picks him up and kisses his cheek. "You did well and I do believe this 'drawing' of me is very wonderful thank you." Tsuna blush and then giggles and says his thanks to Verde then he wiggles out of his hold.

"Catch me if ywo can Verde-sama come on." Verde look's at him first,'he wants me to catch him? that is rather a childish game however I want to enjoy my time with him so I guess I can join.

Verde found it fun to play catch it was easy to catch the brunette at first but the more they would run around Tsuna became faster, Verde had to use his full strength so he could catch Tsuna. Every time he would catch him they would go into a laughter fit, Verde has not had this much fun in a long time so he is really enjoying it, Tsuna ask him can they camp out.

"Well I do not mind camping outside tonight so of course we can go outside and camp out but can you handle it?" Verde wanted to make sure Tsuna can endure the outside world especially at night.

"I can hawndle it I'm a biwg boy wlets go now."

Verde spend his day playing and camping out with Tsuna, he really did enjoy his time but he wanted to spend a longer time with the brunette but he could not, he did although have one thought that he wants to steal the brunette one day and keep him.'

I can not believe myself why do I allow such a little child get me so worked up like that but,even if he is an annoying child sometimes I like being with him, I will keep his attention and I won't allow the others to have him.'


	8. Tsuna Sleep Over Part 5

Pretty much every one who went over Tsuna house has come back with a different attitude. Mammon came back from Tsuna house,he became more socialize well not with his family but with other people, they can actually remember the guy he would always talk to he would do some type of laugh 'Shishishi' that laugh always creep  
them out.

When Verde came back he was the same but this time he would always stay in his room and hardly came out. Skull wanted him to tell him how was the sleep over but Verde just ignore, the next person who is going over Tsuna house is Fon, but to their surprise Fon is going to spend his time with Tsuna at their house.

"Kora! are you sure you want to spend your time over here?" Now even if everyone really loves Tsuna and they want to see him, they do not think it's a great idea to  
bring him over.

"I am sure of my decision it will be no problem and besides I do not mind it at all."

So Fon went to go pick Tsuna up once he did he took him back at the house and started his day. "AW Tsu-Kun is hawppy that the prewtty drwagon is watching over Tsu-kun." Tsuna look up the smiling boy he really likes his new friends.

"So what would you like to do today?"

"Well I don't knwow it's ok if we don't do any thing today." Tsuna look down at his feet with a sad expression. Fon looks at him, he is a little about the brunette Fon knows he is usually happy and energetic but this time it's different.

"Tsuna is there something wrong with you today you are not acting your self."

"I just rewally wmisse my mama and I rewally want to wsee her." Tsuna rub his eyes and began to sniffle he held his hands out for Fon. "Can ywo prewtty pleawse hold me prewtty drwagon I rewally want to be held."

Fon took Tsuna in to his arms and held him. "Do not worry your mother should be here soon,but for now you can confine all your worries to me."


	9. New Enemy

Today it was going to be Reborn turn to take Tsuna out but someone important came over the house. Reborn still wants to watch over the cute brunette but he'll just have someone else do that, but he doesn't plan on leaving Tsuna with his brother's. "Why do you want me me to watch over a little kid? I don't feel like doing that." Reborn is talking to a boy similar to Tsuna age and he has red eyes and his hair is a bit spike, he wore a short sleeve white T-shirt with black shorts.

"Xanxus I know you can take good care of him and you still owe me one since I saved you from your Ninth's family reunion. So you'll be watching him for a while just make sure you're careful with him he might get you under his little spell." Xanxus is confuse about what Reborn just said but then again that guy is always mysterious so Xanxus walks around the house and try to find the little brunette.

"Tsu-kun is wonley whwere is Reborn-kun at? he promwise that he'll spend the day with me." Xanxus got a quick glimpse at the little brunette he went over and pick him up roughly. "Wlet go of Tsu-kun right now you big meanie ouchie that hwurts plewase wlet me go." Xanxus only grip his hold on Tsuna tighter and he brought him into the living room.

"Now sit and wait until he get's back I don't want to hear anything from you, you little brat got that?" Xanxus sat across from Tsuna and just stare at him. Tsuna sniffle a little, Xanxus is being really mean to him and he want's his Nii-chan to be here right now.

"C-can Tsu-kun have a hug?" Tsuna had his arms out waiting for Xanxus to hug him. Xanxus saw Tsuna brown eyes shining and his little costume is just making him better he haves his cat ears on and he even has a tail to go with it. Xanxus tries to fight the urge to tackle the boy down but instead of doing that he jumps out of his seat and gently hugs Tsuna.

"Stop crying stupid trash if you do I won't play with you got that?" Tsuna watery brown eyes met Xanxus soft red ones, Tsuna sniffle a little more and then stop- he place a big smile on his face.

"Thank you so much Tsu-kun woves you, Onii-chan is the bwest ever!" Xanxus eyes widen at this no one has ever said that they love him, he could feel a rush of warmth inside of his heart. Xanxus puts Tsuna on his back and walk outside. "Why awre we going outside Onii-chan? awre we going to plway a game?"

"First stop calling me that and no we are not going to play a game, we're going outside to take a nap." Tsuna frown he didn't want to rake a nap he want's to play a game, so Tsuna wiggles out of Xanxus hold and he ran away from Xanxus. "What are doing? come back here you brat!" Tsuna stuck his little tongue out at Xanxus.

"Catch me if ywo can Onii-chan cowme on ywo bewtter hurry." Xanxus could not believe this the little brat is running away from him. He went outside to grab a silver-head boy around his age and he went after Tsuna.

"VOOOI just what the heck do you're doing dumb scumbag put me down." Squalo tried to wiggle out of Xanxus hold but he just grips him harder. "VOOOI that hurts ok, ok I'll stop fighting if you let me go." Xanxus look at him and then he release him.

"We have to find this kid if we don't then you'll be in trouble."

"VOOOI why am I in trouble when your the one who was suppose to watch him." Xanxus ignore him and went around the house to try to find Tsuna. Squalo join him but all he really did was complaint during the entire time. "VOOOI we look through the whole house and we still haven't found him." Squalo was about to continue with his complaining but he heard a giggle he walk towards the source and he found a gigging Tsuna.

"Ywo fouwnd me hahaha but I still win." Tsuna jump on Squalo and hug him, Squalo face became red from the hug he tried to push the brunette off but Tsuna just hug tighter. Squalo heart is racing faster than ever he really want's to hug Tsuna back but he refuse to bring himself to do it. Squalo couldn't not hold it in anymore he hug Tsuna back. "Ywo finally hug me back mmp."

Tsuna kissed Squalo on the cheek and ran back to the living room, Squalo couldn't move all he could think about is that kiss once he finally got a hold of himself he ran to the living only to find a sleeping Tsuna on Xanxus lap.

"Be quiet he's sleeping if you get loud then I'll hit you on your head."

"Vooi I just wanted to come see the little brat that's all." Squalo sits beside Xanxus and patted Tsuna on the head, he soon fell asleep next to Xanxus and Tsuna.

* * *

Reborn came back in and he saw the most unbelievable sight, Xanxus was actually sleeping right next to Squalo without any problems and to top it all off Tsuna is sleeping in between them. "Now this is going to be a problem."

* * *

**Note: The Arcobaleno are teens, The Varia are still young**

**Xanxus-8**

**Squalo-8**

**Bel-7**

**Levi-9**

**Flan-7  
**  
The Arcobaleno

Luce-14

Colonnello-14

Reborn-14

Viper-13

Fon-12

Verde-15

Skull-13 


	10. Chapter 10

Tsuna became happier than ever! It's all because of his mother, today she comes back. That is not the only reason why he is happy, his mother said that she brought Tsuna a gift from his grandfather and Tsuna could not wait to see it.

Skull, is able to be with him today, since he never got his turn with Tsuna and to say that Skull is not happy would be an understatement, in fact, he is happier than ever to have Tsuna next to him. With having the other Arcobaleno around it's not easy keeping Tsuna attention on him.

And the made sure of it, Reborn and the others knew that Tsuna and Skull share a close relationship so that is why they keep them apart. Poor little Tsuna had no idea what was going on, but he knew that having new friends is the best thing that ever happened to him.

Tsuna saw the plane landed and he immediately got up from his seat and started to jump and down, "Skull-nii, look mama is back," Tsuna was going to run towards the door, but Skull held him back.

"I know you miss mama, but you can't go yet her plane hasn't really landed, so you will have to wait for a moment, ok?" Skull gave tsuna a nice heart-warming smile and Tsuna could not help, but smile back, "That's what I'm looking for come on let's meet her by the exit," Tsuna happily nodded and walk with Skull holding his hand.

"Skull-nii, do ywo think that mama will be hawppy to see me?" Tsuna asked with a little excitement in his eyes,

"Well, of course, she will be happy to see you, after all, who wouldn't be happy to see you?" Tsuna hugged Skull leg and whispered a 'thank you' and they continue to walk. It did not take long for the plane to land and for the passengers to leave and received their luggage. Tsuna kept his eyes open ready to see Nana and when he saw her he ran right up to see her.

"Mama, ywo're back! Tsu-kun is so happy," Tsuna rub his head into Nana's legs and she lift him up, "Tsu-kun really misses you mama," Tsuna sniffle a little bit, he really did missed her a lot.

"Oh, don't cry Tsu-kun, I have a gift for you," Tsuna saw a blue cage right next to his mother luggage, "Would you like to see him?" Tsuna wiggles out of his mother grip and looked down at the cage.

"Hwoll? Is anyowne in there, well hi my nawme is Tsu-kun it's nice to meet you," Tsuna poke his finger inside the blue cage and he felt something wet on his fingers, "Mama that thing wlick me on my fingers," Tsuna held up on of his fingers up to his mother.

"Well, Tsu-kun would you like to see what's inside,"

"Yes please Tsu-kun would love to see it," Skull took his time walking over to Nana Tsuna, he wanted to give them some time to talk, when he arrived he saw Nana open a cage up he wonders what might be inside.

"It's a lion cub! It looks so cute, is it really mines?" Tsuna looked at the orange fur, golden-eyed lion cub and smiled he beamed at Nana who shook her head and Tsuna hugged the little lion cub to death.

"Gyahhhh~" The poor little animal could hardly breath with Tsuna hugging him, but at the same time he enjoyed having to be hugged by the small little boy.

"Ywour name is.. Um, oh your name is Nuts! and I promise that I'll keep you forwever," Tsuna hugged him tighter, Skull wanted to look at the animal and he asked if he can pet it, but when he got closer to Tsuna Nuts hissed at him,

"W-what did I do wrong?"

Sorry Skull-kun, but you see Tsu-kun little pet is very special and he is supposed to protect him that's all," Skull just step far away from Tsuna and Nuts.

They made their way out of the Airport and headed to a taxi. Tsuna held Buts in his hands the whole time and he did not once let him go.


End file.
